


Tyrus Clown Au

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Lesbian Amber (Andi Mack), M/M, Sharing a Bed, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: A crackhead fic based on me and my friend crazy asks i will try and achieve the 100k word goal i promised just not with the first chapter





	1. Chapter 1

coming soon 


	2. Chapter 2

Cyrus Goodman was currently residing around the marble granite kitchen table hunched over in some plain cowboy attire, his signature green flannel hung low, his parents voices were muffled with excitement dropping in between, there was a big event and the drum roll please it was that they wanted to go to the Circus, which obviously Cyrus was opposed to for fear of not just getting his clothes dirty but fear of the Circus itself believe it or not in Cyrus mind Clowns are all certified Pennywises, despite his mother insisting they were not but oh well everything was scary to Cyrus and i mean everything once when he was five years old and walking down the farmers market an apple hit his head and to this day he still refuses to eat them evil cincial apples which also helped stem his belief that clowns were evil and cynical with their apple red noses, gigantic feet and even worse making you laugh to try and steal your soul he shivered 

“Cyrus honey are you okay” his mother said going over to him worry all over her wrinkles her hair was a dark chocolate and pinned up

“Yeah im fine” Cyrus gulped he was working on trying to be braver with and without the help of his friends but it was proving to be a difficult task

“Is this about the circus” Cyrus nodded

“Honey it be fun will even let you invite your friends and some popcorn ” she handed over her phone

“Okay” he grabbed the phone

“Buffy, Jonah, Andi i'm going to the circus so you wanna go with me”


End file.
